Ghostly Ninja-to of Hellish Soul Slaying (Izaoya)
Ghostly Ninja-to of Hellish Soul SlayingIzaoya This is a powerful martial arts weapon used mainly by the mystic ninja clans, assassins and the like, and then only by the elusive chunin or master ninjas or high level warriors. Some demon fighters, especially the cold-blooded Bishamon monks (see the Bishamon Fighting Monk O.C.C.), use this weapon as well, for its eternally poisoned blades can affect even dragons and supernatural creatures. The swords blades appear to be: The Sword's blade and handle are solid black, but the blade also has a purplish sheen along its length and point, until they are used in combat; then they become ghostly and semitransparent. This ghostly blade goes through armor and any obstacle to strike directly at the body of the target. The sword is particularly devastating to supernatural beings, and utterly destructive to the undead (in fact, one legend claims that vampires have hidden two of the four in some dark place). The ghostly blades can also strike insubstantial beings without penalties (astral travelers, entities, alien intelligences in energy form, etc.). The lethal poison, of the sword inflicts 3D6 S.D.C. to normal beings and 4D6 M.D. to supernatural beings and M.D.C. materials, like the armor of Borgs or bots. If the flesh of the victim is touched, the target must save vs. poison (15or higher). On a successful save, the poison still inflicts an additional 3D6 point of damage directly to Hit Points or M.D.C. On a failed save, the poison does the 3D6 damage as above, plus it courses through the victim's body, filling it with agony. The victim loses initiative and one melee attack per round, all combat actions are at -2, and all skills are at -15%. These effects last for 1D6+2 hours! Every hour after being struck, the victim loses 1D6 additional Hit Points or M.D.C., and must make a save vs lethal poison or temporarily lose 1D4 points of P.E.! If the P.E. of the target is reduced to zero, he dies! The poison damage cannot be regenerated by supernatural creatures until the 1D6+2 hours have passed, but magic healing and healing potions can restore some of the damage (half per each application)! Due to superior craftsmanship, equal to Dwarven quality, +2 to Strike, +3 to Parry, and +4 on Initiative • Damage: 1D4x10 M.D. to supernatural beings, 2D4x10 to vampires and other types of undead. 6D6 S.D.C. damage to normal human beings/mortals. • Ghostly Blade: This semitransparent blade will penetrate all suits of armor (including M.D.C. armor and power armor, but not robots or vehicles), force fields, and other barriers, and inflicts damage directly to the creature's S.D.C. and hit points (M.D. to supernatural beings). The blade can also affect insubstantial creatures, including vampires in mist form! • Sense Evil: The character can sense the presence of the supernatural (treat as presence sense, sense magic and sense evil) within a radius of 30 feet (9 m) plus 10 feet (3 m) per level of experience. • Null Aura: 'The Artifact negates all magic and psionic probes that would otherwise reveal information about the character. Thus, the wearer becomes impervious or invisible to see aura, sense magic, and sense evil, sense/detect psionics, and detect magic and even presence sense. On the negative side, it also negates psychic diagnosis, detect poison, object read and being located or communicated with via magic pigeon, ley line transmission and telepathy. The null aura is constantly in effect as long as the Artifact is touching the flesh of its wearer. When this magic is placed on a weapon, it will appear to be an ordinary object despite its magic aura and properties. '• Shape-Changer: 'This potent magic enables the rune weapon to transform into a less dangerous looking shape. It must still appear as a weapon, but the runes disappear and it looks like a less dangerous item. For example: A rune long-sword can transform into an ordinary looking short sword or even a dagger; a battle axe into a hand axe, a morning star into a cudgel, and so on. However, the rune weapon transforms back into its deadly, true appearance, complete with runes, whenever it is drawn for combat! (copper dragon necklace) '• The Soul Drinker The drinking of souls is the actual absorption and imprisonment of one's life essence. The victim's blood must be drawn by the weapon (cut, stabbed or impaled) before the rune weapon can devour the life essence. This may be done slowly or in a spectacular flash. A victim devoured by a rune weapon is forever lost. Most soul drinkers are limited to a maximum of 1D6 souls per day. Victims of a soul drinking attack get to save vs magic, but must roll a 14 or higher. A successful save means the victim's essence is saved but suffers double damage; triple damage if a creature of magic or a supernatural being (or in ''Rifts, a ''mega-damage creature). Category:Weapons Gear Category:Rifts Category:Palladium